Conan's Crisis
by Cookie to Seki na
Summary: Just when things were going bad for Conan, a person he never wants to see again appears at his school. All the while, Takagi has discovered his secret and Ai isn't exactly being helpful. What's a shrunken detective to do?


**I can't believe I've never written a fanfic for DC! Geez, now I feel bad. Anyway, this idea always poked at my mind ever since episode 304 when Conan told Takagi that he would reveal his identity in the afterlife. It killed me to know what it would be like if Takagi knew his real identity. Thus, this was created. **

**Disclaimer(Oh my god, I'm actually writing one!): Ah, alas, DC does not belong to me. It goes to Gosho Aoyama, the amazing manga artist who has written and drawn over 600 chapters in manga. Yes, amazing indeed.**

It bugged Takagi to absolutely no end. After the incident with the bombing at Touto Tower, his curiosity was just dying to know who Conan really was. It was true, he had always suspected Conan of not actually being a child, but what proof did he have other than the fact that Conan was extremely smart? Too smart, that is. Sitting at his desk and completely neglecting the case files in his hands, his thoughts wandered to who Conan could really be. If he wasn't Conan Edogawa, then who was he? His thoughts were soon disrupted by his partner, Officer Sato, who was telling him to start working again. He sighed. The mystery was one he would have to wait a long time to solve.

The day went by as per usual, excluding the absolutely random murder case that appeared in which Conan was always present at. Takagi was making his way out of the police building when he passed by the door in which all files on certain people were kept. Looking in all directions to make sure nobody was watching him, he turned the knob and walked inside, quietly closing the door behind him while turning the light switch on. He pulled out a file cabinet drawer and quickly flipped through each file, stopping at the K section. His pace slowed considerably as he halted at the 'Kudou' file. Somehow, he knew he was going to regret this later.

"Kudou Shinichi, unknown. Son of Kudou Yuusaku, novelist, and Kudou Yukiko, actress. Occupation, detective. Also known as the Sherlock Holmes of the twenty-first century," Takagi read from the file. His eyes scanned down the page, taking in all the information on the high school detective as an idea soon came into his mind. Clutching the file on Kudou Shinichi under his arm, he flipped through the file cabinet in search of the file on Edogawa Conan. He made a small noise of accomplishment as he pulled the file out and looked down the page.

"Edogawa Conan, currently resides at the Mouri Detective Agency. Birthday, May fourth…" That suddenly rang a bell in his head somewhere.

"Huh? Conan-kun and Kudou-kun have the same birthdays…" Takagi really wondered about that. Though, it could've just been a coincidence. Just then, a photo fell out of Shinichi's file as it flipped and fluttered to the ground.

"Eh?" Takagi muttered to himself before bending down to pick it up. He pulled the picture into his fingers and took a look at it. It showed a younger Kudou Shinichi, about five or six years old. Takagi stared long and hard at it, comparing it with the photo of Conan. Suddenly, he saw the resemblance between them. Mentally, Takagi subtracted the glasses from Conan's face and it equaled an exact look-alike of Kudou Shinichi. His eyes widened, but soon, another thought occurred to him.

"But, Conan-kun said he was a distant relative of Kudou-kun, so that means they can share some of the same genes…" Takagi was about to give up on his theory, until another thing caught his eye. On Kudou Shinichi's file, the date of disappearance was exactly the same date as the date on Edogawa Conan's appearance date.

"N-no way…"

**The Next Day**

Takagi's thoughts had been filled with what he had learned. He was thinking of asking the young detective face to face, but knew that the boy would try to avoid answering at all costs. Though, with this much evidence, how could it go wrong?

"But, Conan-kun's really smart and will think of an excuse to get around it…," Takagi told himself thoughtfully, but was unaware that his partner had heard him talking to himself.

"Eh? Takagi-kun? What are you mumbling to yourself about?" Sato asked her cowardly partner as she gave him a piercing glance. Takagi abruptly looked up, a nervous expression spread right across his face.

"Ah! Eh, Sato-san! It's nothing, really! I'm just really tired, that's it," Takagi lied. What more could he do? If Conan truly was the very Shinichi Kudou who disappeared, then there must have been a reason as to why he would try to hide his identity. The main problem was explaining _why_ Kudou Shinichi was a seven year old kid instead of a high schooler.

"Really?" Sato was using that interrogating gaze again, making Takagi extremely nervous. He never was good at hiding things.

"R-really! I'm just fine! Um, I think I'll excuse myself today! I'll see you tomorrow, Sato-san!" Takagi called before excusing himself and dashing out the door, leaving a questioning officer in his wake. She just excused it and decided to ask Shiratori about the case she was working on, seeing as though she was going to be without a partner all day.

Walking the pavement, Takagi decided to head on over to the detective agency. It was now or never, and he preferred now. Though a bit nervous, he was absolutely confident that he would get at least _something_ out of Conan. He just had to make sure that nobody was there when he asked, or else there'd be trouble. His reverie was interrupted as he noticed the large, two-story building before him. Climbing the steps, he rang the doorbell and was greeted with a cheerful Mouri Ran.

"Ah, Takagi-keiji! What're you doing here during work hours?"

"Ah, good afternoon Ran-san! Um, I'm here to see Conan-kun. It's really important," Takagi said to her before allowing himself in.

"Conan-kun! Takagi-keiji wants to see you!" Ran called as the little boy came bounding down the stairs, looking as if he was ready to head out somewhere.

"Takagi-keiji?" Conan asked, clearly confused as to why the officer wanted to see him.

"Yep! Oh, Conan-kun. You look ready to go somewhere. Are you going over to Agasa-hakase's again?"

"Yeah, but what did you need, Takagi-keiji?" Takagi took a deep breath, his plan coming into action. He needed to be calm, or else everything would blow back in his face.

"Um, could I speak to you outside? It's…private," Takagi half-lied. He almost felt bad for how many times he was lying that day, but he couldn't help it. If he didn't, many questions would be raised, and he didn't need any more pressure. Conan and Ran looked at each other before Conan followed Takagi out the door and down the steps, away from prying eyes.

"So what is it?" Conan asked in his childish voice, which was much too convincing to be true. Takagi almost felt like just quitting in the middle, but stood his ground.

"Conan-kun, I've got a question for you. It's really important." This was it, his plan was coming to fruition!

"What?"

"I…I checked your file yesterday and compared it to that of Kudou Shinichi's, and…well…I suspect that you may Kudou Shinichi," Takagi blurted out that last part, pushing himself forward. Conan's once innocent eyes suddenly turned rather mature and piercing. However, they began to become innocent once more as a way to convince the officer of a mistake.

"There's no way, Takagi-keiji! Shinichi-nii-chan is away on a case! Besides, he's seventeen! I'm only seven years old!" Conan laughed nervously, trying to hide his insecurity at the moment. It wasn't working as well as he thought. He half expected Takagi to just laugh and make it seem like this never happened, but he was sadly mistaken. Takagi was standing his ground and his hardened expression never changed.

"Conan-kun, I matched your birthdays as well as your photos. Kudou Shinichi looked exactly like you when he was younger. Also, the time that you appeared matches with the disappearance date of the unknown status Kudou Shinichi." Once the boy's eyes had widened, Takagi knew he had hit a mark. However, they only widened for a fraction of a second.

"But, Takagi-keiji! It could all just be a coincidence! I think you're working too hard, Takagi-keiji!" that nervous laugh was growing even more nervous by the second. Takagi could practically hear the hesitance in the boy's voice now.

"Conan-kun, there is no way this is a coincidence. If this were a coincidence, then I would not have been able to match your fingerprints exactly. Every print mark the exact copy of the other," Takagi announced, the seriousness in his voice adamant. It only grew even more correct as the nervousness in Conan faded and was replaced by the mature child that appeared during cases.

"Looks like you caught me, Takagi-keiji," Conan spoke in that deeper tone. Takagi was glad of his accomplishment, but the shock on his now surprised face was proof enough that he wasn't expecting this.

"S-so…that means you're really Kudou Shinichi?"

"That's right. However, if you wish to discuss this, follow me to Agasa-hakase's lab," Conan offered in his childish voice again as he and Takagi walked over to the professor's lab. Pushing open the old gates, they entered the large building. The professor was used to having Conan visit, but the surprise on his face beat that of Takagi's when he found out that Conan was Shinichi when Takagi walked through the door as well.

"Takagi-keiji? What are you doing here?" Dr. Hiroshi Agasa asked as Haibara Ai turned in her chair as well to peer at the officer.

"Eh, I'm here about Conan-kun…" The detective that consisted of a pile of nerves was back and it was evident. His explanation was vague, so Conan decided to clear things up.

"Takagi-keiji knows my secret," the boy explained, surprising the professor, and possibly his little house occupant, though you could not see it on her face.

"Really?!" The professor exclaimed. Conan just nodded, Takagi still wondering if this was a good idea. After explaining the situation to the ex-organization member and the professor, they decided to tell their side of the story to the officer. Through the stories, Takagi took on several emotions, all of which followed confusion.

"So, a poison called Apotoxin 4869 made Kudou-kun shrink when it was supposed to kill him and now he has to find an antidote? And this poison was originally created by Haibara-san when she was in the Black Organization, but now they're out to kill the both of you?" Takagi explained to himself, trying to recollect the information he was just told.

"That's right. I have to keep my identity a secret because if anybody were to discover my secret, they would be targeted as well. That means, now you are in danger as well, just by knowing this information," Conan explained, his voice absolutely serious. Takagi was scared, to say the least. His life was being put on the line to keep this secret, and since he worked with officers who interrogated him nearly every day, it was not going to be easy.

"Then, all this time, you were the one solving those cases?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Ah, Agasa-hakase made me gadgets so that I could fight crime as a child, and he made a voice-changing bowtie as well as a tranquilizer watch. I put Ojii-san to sleep with my watch and then I hide 

somewhere and change my voice so I can solve the case," Conan explained, demonstrating by changing the voice to Takagi's and saying a few phrases and lines.

"T-that's amazing…" Utterly shocked, Takagi decided that there was really a reason as to why the Mouri Detective Agency was popular all of a sudden.

"But, Conan-kun, why haven't you told the police about this?"

"Because if I did, then they would be suspicious of it and would do anything afterwards to be rid of us. They want us dead because we might reveal information about them."

"That's true…," Takagi reasoned to himself. The possibilities of how this was going to end was seemingly limitless. Sighing to himself, he just lounged on the couch for a moment, exhausted from all the happenings that afternoon. Suddenly, Ai spoke, though she didn't turn from her chair.

"Ah, Kudou-kun. Just thought I'd let you know, the class is getting a new student."

"Really? Who'd you hear it from?" Conan asked, wondering if this new student was going to be just like them.

"Ayumi-chan. She called with the Detective Badge and sounded quite excited."

"Did she give a name?"

"Yeah, she said it was Mikami Suzu. She moved over from Shiki Island, quite a long way away from Tokyo. Interested, Kudou-kun?" Ai finally swiveled her chair to face him, Takagi just watching them with a tired expression. Suddenly, Conan got a thoughtful look on his face as he paced for a bit.

"Mikami Suzu…where have I heard that name before?"

"Now that you mention it, I've heard that name somewhere too," Takagi announced to nobody in particular, racking his brain for names and a face. Suddenly, it hit him.

"Ah, I remember now! She's the daughter of the mayor over at Shiki Island." Just then, realization hit the young teenager like a ton of bricks and a piano. Slapping his forehead with his palm, he silently cursed himself for his horrible luck. He decided to try his luck and see if they at least were on his side five percent of the time.

"Say, Haibara…"

"What is it, Kudou-kun?"

"Does…does this Mikami Suzu happen to be in our class…?"

"From what I've heard, yes, she is. Why, is something about her bothering you? I assure you, she is not from the organization."

"Eh, that's not it." Conan felt like cursing himself out loud, but he opted to curse in his mind instead. Ai, who was interested to know more on why Conan didn't like this girl, turned her head slightly. She would never admit it, but she was a tad bit curious.

"Then, what is it?"

"Conan-kun, do you happen to know her? I heard Mouri-san had gone to solve a case over in Shiki Island a while ago. I didn't hear too much about it, but I know that Mikami Suzu-san was involved, along with yourself," Takagi pointed out, his interest piqued.

"Um, I sort of know her. Haibara, you'll see what I mean in school tomorrow. Takagi-keiji, shouldn't you be going home? It's starting to get late." Takagi peered out the window and, sure enough, the sky outside was just turning a dark blue. Takagi picked up his stuff and was about to walk out the door when Conan stopped him.

"If a case occurs, call, okay?"

"Um, wouldn't they find it strange? The other officers, I mean."

"Don't worry about it! Bye Takagi-keiji!"

"Y-yeah…" Takagi was out the door and soon, Conan was too.

**The Next Morning**

"Haibara, please don't make me go to school!" The tiny detective whined, trying at all costs to stay away from school. Ai had taken the liberty of going over to the detective agency and waking up the sleepy detective first hand.

"Kudou-kun, you can't avoid this forever. Sooner or later, you'll have to go to school. Today would be very nice," Ai explained. They were going to be late if the childish detective kept this up. At this rate, Ai would have to drag the boy to school, in his pajamas or not.

"…Fine. But you owe me for this," Conan gave in as he got up and got dressed quickly, just barely allowing the both of them to make it to school. They both sat down, Conan sinking much too low in his chair, which did not go unnoticed by Ai. The Detective Boys were talking excitedly about the new student and what kind of person they would be. Just then, the door slid open and the teacher walked in with a girl that had short brownish-red hair. Her hair was about the same length as Ayumi's, but her hair wasn't as thick. Her blue eyes scanned the room as she heard a murmur of "Cute!"s flying around. She inwardly smirked. This would be too easy.

"Class! Quiet down, please! This is our new student, Mikami Suzu. She has traveled all the way from Shiki Island, so let's make her feel welcome, shall we?" The class made a loud response as suddenly, someone caught the new girl's eye. Said eyes widened and Conan knew he was in deep shit.

"Hey! It's you!" Suzu yelled, pointing at Conan straight in the face. The whole class looked at him, expecting some sort of answer.

"O-oh, hi there…hehe…," Conan tried to sneak away from having to be introduced, but it was much too late. The new girl stomped over to him, causing the ground to shake beneath her feet. She stopped in front of the scared shitless detective. Ai was watching this whole thing, clearly amused.

"'Hi there'?! What kind of greeting is that?! And to your girlfriend too! How inconsiderate!" However, everybody had completely ignored everything past 'girlfriend' as Conan just sunk low in his desk and wished that he would just die. Ayumi just steamed in her seat, openly revealing it too. She stood from her desk as everyone ignored the teacher whole-heartedly.

"Hey! Conan-kun is NOT your boyfriend! He's mine!" Soon, the whole class was completely interested. Conan just resorted to banging his head on his desk, pretending nothing was happening. Suddenly, the new girl pushed Ayumi and she went toppling over her desk. Mitsuhiko and Genta were now on their feet and helping the injured girl.

"Don't hurt Ayumi-chan!" The duo yelled as Genta towered over her, though she wasn't scared at all. As the battle continued, Conan sat in his little desk with Ai sitting right next to him, giggling at the predicament.

"Ah, look what you've gotten yourself into, Edogawa-kun," Ai smirked as Conan just glared at her as best he could, trying not to raise anymore suspicion. However, this action did not go unnoticed at all.

"And who are you?! Another girl bent on stealing my Conan away from me?" The girl towered over the cool and composed Ai, neither being quite affected by the other.

"Come to think of it, Ai-chan spends a lot of time with Conan-kun," Ayumi recalled, to which Mitsuhiko and Genta nodded to, as well as the rest of the class. Ai just sighed. Indeed, this was a problem.

"As much as you all might want to think that, it is not what it sounds like. Edogawa-kun and I are just very much acquainted. Now, as you all might want to continue this discussion, I'm sure Kobayashi-sensei would like to teach," Ai pointed out rather boredly, earning her a thank you from the cowering detective. The class was back to normal, in a sense. Suzu kept on eyeing Ai with an evil glint in her eye, probably concocting a way to get rid of her. This continued throughout every class they shared.

After school, Conan and Ai were walking back to the lab, quickly escaping from the hell that was now school.

"Ah…Haibara, remind me to buy a new desk later."

"What for?"

"So I can bang my head on it."

**Yeah, that didn't turn out right. It was supposed to be centered around having Takagi know Conan's secret, but I've gone and turned it into a Shonen Tantei fic. Oh well, I like reading fics on them anyway. I also realized that nearly half the episodes I can't seem to find on the internet happen to be episodes with the Shonen Tantei. How ironic.**

**I'm not sure of the pairing yet, though I'm leaning towards ConanxAi. I happen to like that pairing because it makes a lot of sense, in a way. Completely unrelated to the story, does anyone know what episodes the Detective Boys are in? I know a few, but not all of them.**


End file.
